ABSTRACT Support is requested for a Keystone Symposia conference entitled Regulation and Dysregulation of Innate Immunity in Disease, organized by Drs. Lynda M. Stuart, Kathryn J. Moore and Kate L. Jeffrey. The conference will be held in Vancouver, British Columbia from February 18-22, 2018. The innate immune system is fundamental to protect us from pathogens. Although the core components were first elucidated in model organisms such as Drosophila and mice, exactly how they are regulated in human health and contribute to disease remains to be fully defined. Over the past several years, our ability to study the innate immune response has been enabled by a number of transformative tools that can be used to assess gene expression, cellular physiology and gene function. Such technological advances have begun to reveal new components of the innate immune system and have led to a better understanding of its regulation and dysregulation. Importantly, these new insights have allowed us to better understand the pathophysiological basis of certain human diseases and to identify new therapeutic targets to alleviate them. This conference aims to gather different viewpoints on the field of innate immunity to discuss advances in signaling and regulatory networks and to understand how their dysregulation contributes to immunopathologies and auto-inflammatory conditions.